mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Flandre Scarlet/RicePigeon's first version
Using the sprites from Kurogane's version, Flandre takes the term 'glass cannon' to the extreme, sporting a high damage output and nasty juggle combos while being unable to take take too many hits due to her meagre 666 Life stat, which is not as beastly as it may sound. Flandre can choose from a selection of nine spellcards at the beginning of the match, though as the total 'level' cannot exceed 9, Flandre must choose carefully. ) |Image = File:RPFlandreport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Flandre Scarlet is a four-button character that makes use of , and to attack, and as a Power Charge. Flandre's main strength lies in her high comboability, damage output, range and priority, though her Life stat is much lower than the average character's in order to balance this out to some extent, so while Flandre can hit hard, she can't afford to make too many mistakes. The beginning of each match sees Flandre given the ability to choose which Hypers she is able to use during the fight from a selection of nine, with each Hyper having a 'level' assigned to it pertaining to how much Power it uses; there are three Hypers for each level and the total level of the selected Hypers cannot exceed 9, allowing for the player to choose which Hypers best suit their style of play, or would be the most effective against the opponent. Flandre naturally has a vast array of combos at her disposal to compliment her aggressive playstyle and high damage output, being able to start combos from either on the ground or in the air and giving her plenty of attacking options. Flandre's lengthier, more damaging combos rely heavily on juggling and repeated usage of both launchers and OTGs, two attributes that some of Flandre's attacks feature simultaneously, allowing the character to effectively knock an opponent back off the ground to continue juggling them; Flandre's juggle points eventually run out and the damage dampener becomes apparent very quickly, forcing Flandre to drop the opponent and attempt to start another combo. The speed, priority and range of Flandre's attacks give her an advantage over most opponents as it allows her to trade hits with the opponent and usually win, opening up the opportunity for a damaging combo; though enemy projectiles would naturally outclass Flandre's melee attacks, Flandre's Counter Clock projectile destroys enemy projectiles without getting destroyed itself and can extend combos if need be, giving the character a wide selection of options for numerous different scenarios. Flandre's numerous advantages give opponents very few options, as Flandre's regular attacks will often out-range, out-speed and/or out-priority the opponent's attacks, and attempting to play keepaway by firing off projectiles will be met by Flandre's unstoppable Counter Clock projectile, which will likely hit the opponent during the cooldown frames of their projectile attack and allow Flandre to begin a combo, made worse by the version that fires off two projectiles; jump-ins are nullified by both the and versions of Lavatein due to their startup invulnerability against aerials, and getting hit by the attack will again allow Flandre to begin a combo, a trait practically all of Flandre's moves carry. Flandre is not unstoppable, however, and reading Flandre's attacks correctly will allow the opponent to punish her endlag and potentially deal large amounts of damage due to Flandre's low Life stat. Flandre makes use of a custom A.I. that scales with M.U.G.E.N's internal difficulty setting, becoming particularly challenging at the harder difficulties as it makes better use of Flandre's moveset. Being a primarily aggressive A.I., it will typically attempt to close the gap between Flandre and the opponent, but will still use its Power Charge when at a safe enough distance or if the opponent is preoccupied with an active Counter Clock projectile; as the difficulty level increases, so does Flandre's aggressiveness and ability to use her combos and attacks to greater effect, countering jump-ins with Lavatein and grabbing opponents that block too often, following up with highly-damaging attacks. It should be noted that the A.I. will make no attempt to alter the current selection of Hypers at the start of the match, so whichever presets are defined will be the Hypers that the A.I. is able to use. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Projectile trajectory varies with button pressed Projectile bounces off screen edges version: fires two projectiles, uses 500 Power| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | Range and number of hits vary with button pressed and versions: version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }}}} |15}} | Velocity varies with button pressed and versions: version: version: , , uses 500 Power| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | Range varies with button pressed and versions: , version: uses 500 Power| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} 'Hypers' | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Does not K.O. via guard damage Uses 1000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 2000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 2000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Cannot hit airborne opponents Uses 3000 Power| }} | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' }}|Not usable if Taboo "Cranberry Trap" is active Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 3000| }} |Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Creates four clones that follow Flandre's movements, but attack independently Temporarily disables Flandre's moves that require Power Requires 1500 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Move ends when Power reaches 0| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Four of a Kind|Appears at 2:01 Trivia *There exists an unused version of Taboo "Kagome Kagome"—known internally as Taboo "Kagome Kagome" - Joke Version or simply Joke Kagome—where Flandre summons and subsequently throws Kagome Higurashi from InuYasha at the opponent, delivering a one hit knockout in most cases, regardless of whether or not the attack was blocked. *Flandre's voice clips are that of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière's from The Familiar of Zero; RicePigeon has stated in the character's ReadMe that the reasoning behind this was because Flandre's voice actor in Anime Tenchou x Touhou Project is the same as Louise's. *Due to Flandre's low Life stat, Taboo "Royal Flush" is a one hit knockout in the case of a mirror match. *This version of Flandre was originally included as a playable character in Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded, before being removed due to roster balance. She has since been replaced with a newer, rebalanced and revamped version. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Four-button Characters Category:Sprite edits Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Forward Hop Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2010 }}